Not Evil Just Wicked
by gaaraluver63
Summary: Her goal: Take over the world. The problem? At the rate she decimates people, no one will be left to take over. Solution: Live somewhere, make some friends, and be the best.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or Inuyasha characters. I would fricken love to but life isn't fair, now is it?

A/n- I know there are a lot of orginal characters in here but I just wanted to write this story. It isn't to great. Kind of mean. Has it's funny moments, I guess. Oh, whatever. R&R if ya can.

**Enter Akari**

Standing over the bleak landscape, Akari Tsukimisuki sighed and thought. The pale sky did not comfort her in the day. Hope only came during the dark nights, for all then quieted. She felt lost in the sunlight and a shiver crawled through her body. Her black and ripped blouse swayed against her long black skirt, creating a shadowy effect over her boots.

Akari's yellow eyes closed for a moment as she waited for the golden sun to disappear. It sunk deep under the horizon letting dark reign once more. Black crept over the many trees and green plains. Akari smiled feeling cold sweep over her eyelids and moved her hands to her swords.

She grasped the handles and swiftly pulled them out. The silver blades sparkled dimly in the rays of the slender moon. She stepped back then quickly ran forward, weaving through the trees. A dark figure came from within a shadow and laughed, watching the sad, murdering girl.

**Enter Miko  
Enter Teresa**

"Halloo Miki," an enthusiastic voice yelled. Miko jumped and turned around, quite startled. Her friend, Teresa, sprinted towards her waving, her blue hair flying wildly behind her.

"Hey Tera, good morning!"

"Don't call me Tera anymore. That was my nickname when I was a kid. It ain't anymore!"

"Wait, you're not a kid anymore? When did that happen," Miko asked, laughing hard. Teresa stared at Miko with a dark glint in her eyes. Miko still stood there laughing hard, not noticing the dark stare. Teresa finally gave in and broke out in a small giggle. Both stood there laughing until a figure walked by them, with a group of fan girls behind him. Miko abruptly stopped laughing and her cheeks turned a bright red. The boy passed them calmly and the group of girls gossiped wildly as they followed right after. Teresa curiously looked at Miko and a sly smile grew on her face.

"Miki, Miki, Miki, You're just like that group of girls, except you don't stalk him," Teresa taunted.

"Isn't that a pretty big difference?"

"Eh, sort of," Teresa shrugged," but you are still obsessed with Sasuke, baka, and there is no denying it!" Miko turned away, cheeks once again bright red.

"I got to go, it's five," Miko announced as she glanced at her watch.

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow, Sasuke lover," Teresa snickered.

"Shut the hell up," She growled, walking down to her house. Teresa kept laughing and started to reach down for her bag. Her ears perked up as a crunch echoed by the wall and she quickly grabbed a needle from her pocket.

"Who's there? Show yourself or prepare for a needle through your fragile neck." A figure stepped from behind the corner of the school.

"Oh, spying on us Sasuke," she grinned.

**Enter Naruto Characters**

"Naruto, Get back here, right now," Deidara screamed as he ran after a blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit. Naruto jerked his head around and stuck out his tongue at Deidara, just before a small white, clay spider flew towards his face.

"Hey now, no explosions, you'll wake someone up,"

"Too late!" BOOM! The small clay figurine burst into tiny pieces, falling slowly like confetti. Naruto sprinted far in front of the explosion and quickly jumped up to a roof. Deidara's footsteps sped up, trying to keep up with the other boy. He hopped onto the roof and grabbed some more clay from his pocket. Naruto looked back quickly, tripped on a bent shingle, and collided with a boy standing quiet and still.

"Uhhh, owie," Naruto groaned as he slowly stood up,"Oh, heya Gaara, ow, sorry for that." The boy nodded looking behind him, hearing the hard footsteps pf Deidara. Another spider followed him.

"Deidara must you ruin the god dammed roof anymore? Shikamaru's going to hurt you if you touch his gazing spot," Gaara darkly growled.

"Yeppers, un," Deidara playfully responded, racing off after Naruto.


End file.
